Human Touch
by nerf-battles
Summary: RoyEd. Roy notices that something is bothering Ed and has a good idea of what he needs. But will Ed let Roy help him? Yaoi, fair warning.


_You and me we were the pretenders  
We let it all slip away  
In the end what you don't surrender  
Well the world just strips away  
Girl, aint no kindness in the face of strangers  
Aint gonna find no miracles here  
Well you can wait on your blesses my darling  
I got a deal for you right here  
I aint looking for praise or pity  
I aint coming round searching for a crutch  
I just want someone to talk to  
And a little of that human touch  
Just a little of that human touch_

_Aint no mercy on the streets of this town_  
_Aint no bread from heavenly skies_  
_Aint nobody drawing wine from this blood_  
_Its just you and me tonight_  
_Tell me, in a world without pity_  
_Do you think what Im askins too much_  
_I just want something to hold on to_  
_And a little of that human touch_  
_Just a little of that human touch_

_Oh girl that feeling of safety that you prize_  
_Well it comes at a hard hard price_  
_You can't shut off the risk and the pain_  
_Without losing the love that remains_  
_Were all riders on this train_

_So youve been broken and youve been hurt_  
_Show me somebody who aint_  
_Yeah, I know I aint nobodys bargain_  
_But, hell, a little touch up and a little paint..._  
_You might need something to hold on to_  
_When all the answers, they don't amount to much_  
_Somebody that you could just to talk to_  
_And a little of that human touch_  
_Baby, in a world without pity_  
_Do you think what Im askins too much_  
_I just want to feel you in my arms_  
_Share a little of that human touch_  
_Feel a little of that human touch_  
_Give me a little of that human touch_

* * *

God he looks tired. Not so much in the physical sense, but mentally. He was starting to remind me of what I looked like during the war. But this is what he wants right? For me to send him on missions that might pertain to the stone. He wanted his and his brother's body back. I could never fully understand that. I definitely get that he wants his brother back to normal but Ed… his body looks just fine from where I'm sitting.

"You alright Ed?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah," He answered softly, still staring at the wall behind me.

"You can sit down," I pointed out and he looked down at the chair in front of my desk like he'd never seen it before. He plopped down with a sigh and waited for me to finish going over his report. When I had finished reading I was a little surprised.

"Wow Ed. You managed to complete a mission without destroying any buildings or annoying the locals. I'm impressed," I smirked, he shrugged. Ok something is definitely wrong with him.

"Another dead end," he said in monotone.

"I know, but maybe next time," I said. I wasn't really the words of encouragement guy but this Ed was scaring me a little.

"Hey Colonel, can I ask you a question?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"…never mind," he said finally. I stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. He didn't seem to notice. He was really starting to worry me. I slammed my hands down on the arms of his chair and tried to get in his face.

"Edward. What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. Normally I wouldn't push this but… honesty who else is he going to talk to? Al I suppose but… from what I've seen the past month or so Ed had been acting cheery _for_ Al, so he obviously can't talk to him.

"It's nothing Mustang," he said lethargically.

"Where's Al?" I asked. Maybe he wasn't here because they got in a fight? That could explain Ed's attitude.

"Risembool," he said simply.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I felt like being alone, alright? Well more alone than usual anyway," he mumbled. Now we're getting somewhere. I honestly wondered when it would happen. The poor guy was lonely. His brother is an amazing person and all but he's a _brother_ and he doesn't even have a body at that. Ed, who was seventeen now, needed a little… human touch.

"But you would see that Winry girl," I said slyly as I straightened again. He shrugged again.

"You find her attractive?" he teased dryly.

"You don't?" I asked surprised.

"We grew up together…" he trailed off but he didn't need to explain anymore than that. She was a sister. Well that sucks, I always thought she was the poor guys chance at a normal life.

"I see," I said and looked at my watch for the time. "It's almost six. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I'm not very hungry." Ok, now I've heard it all.

"Yeah, you're coming with me," I said and grabbed his arm to pull him out of his chair and into the hall.

"It looks like you're kidnapping me," he said dryly again.

"If that's what it takes to get you to take care of yourself then so be it," I said.

"Hey, I'm just fine. You're the one who's freaking out," he said and I stopped just as we went out the buildings front door.

"You're right. But be that as it may you should still eat dinner. And I'm buying," I tried to tempt him.

"Geez alright. I just didn't feel like going out."

"Well… we could get something to go and eat it at my house if you'd like," I offered. I didn't really invite people to my house but… if it meant him being comfortable.

"O-ok," he said softly. We stopped by a deli and got some sandwiches to take to my house. When I lead him through the front gate I watched his eyes dart around, drinking in everything. I found myself getting a little self conscious as he walked into the front hall, eyes taking in every detail. I brought him to the kitchen to get drinks before I settled us in the living room. We had both already started eating before he finally said something.

"I like your house," he mumbled and I looked over at him, he made eye contact before looking away with a blush. "It has a nice feel to it."

"Thanks." I dug back into my sandwich silently and Ed followed suit. I considered… maybe I should tell him what I think is wrong with him. What if he had never looked at it that way before, maybe he would find a solution. Then again I should be stuck on why I care so much.

"Ed," I finally said as we were cleaning up our dinner in the kitchen. "Do you even know what's wrong? Or do you just not want to tell me."

"A little of both."

"You should talk to someone about it," I said gently.

"And you should be that person?" he asked.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked, felling a little…hurt. He opened his mouth right away but then closed it slowly.

"Yeah I do," he said slowly.

"Would you like me to tell you what I think it is then?" I asked.

"Sure…" he said, uncertain.

"You're seventeen now, your hormones are going crazy. Your brother is an amazing person but he's a seven foot tall suit of armor, and even if he wasn't he's not the company you're craving for so badly. I don't know if you have someone specific in mind but you just need contact… just a little human touch," I said.

"Human touch… interesting," he mumbled.

"Am I wrong?" I asked.

"No, no you're not wrong," he had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face.

"So…" I prompted, he made it sound like there was something else to it.

"When you say it like that it makes me sound like some sort of attention whore," he said.

"It's perfectly natural for someone in your position to feel that way, even I feel that way sometimes and I'm not always traveling like you," I wandered over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"So… earlier I wanted…" he said softly.

"Ask me Ed," I said softly. Where the hell is this touchy feely side of me coming from?

"When was the last time you hugged someone?" he asked.

"Hugged? Or more like…_ held_? They are rather different, and I just gave Breda a hug on Friday when we went out drinking. Held on the other hand… it's been a very long time," I admitted. Ed finally turned to face me and he, if possible, looked even more drained. Ok screw boundaries, he needs attention. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the living room and over to the couch. I spun and sat, pulling him with me. He tumbled into my chest and I ignored the bit of awkwardness I felt and held him to me.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Shh Ed," I said soothingly. "Just relax. Feel the warmth from me… hear my heartbeat."

He was stiff for another minute before finally relaxing against me. He clutched at the front of my uniform lightly as he nuzzled his face against my chest slightly. I looked down at his face and found myself noticing how… good looking he is. Not that I hadn't noticed before, in fact I notice way more often than I should. He slid around a little so he was completely stretched out on top of me and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"R-Roy?" he asked uncertainly. I paused for a moment at the use of my first name, but I rather liked it. And I suppose it doesn't matter in a setting like this if he calls me by my first name.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he whispered. I gave him a little squeeze in response and then without thinking I pressed my lips into his hair. I froze in the middle if the action and I felt him freeze too. I can't believe I just did that. Ed lifted his face to look at me but that brought us dangerously close, I could feel our breath meshing with each others.

"Roy… you said I needed human touch right?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah…" I admitted slowly. I didn't exactly mean with me, and it doesn't necessarily have to be sexual, but I have to admit that the idea is rather…pleasant.

"…Could you?" he whispered shyly.

"Could I what?" I asked. I want him to ask, he needs to make this decision for himself. But if he does… I already know my answer.

"Would you show me what it feels like? What it feels like to be… loved?" he looked at me with those big eyes that looked like molten gold. Instead of responding verbally I leaned forward that last inch and pressed my lips to his.

Ed immediately froze up. Maybe he's not ready for this. I pulled back and couldn't help but smile and his bright blush.

"I would Ed… but I don't think you're ready for that," I said as gently as I could.

"I- I am," he stuttered.

"I just kissed you and you turned into a human icicle," I stated bluntly. He coiled back a little but then I saw his resolve form instantly. He gave a little growl of annoyance before launching himself forward at me. His lips covered mine roughly for a second but he wavered when I returned his kiss. His inexperience was showing through but that made it more…exciting than I thought possible. I flicked my tongue against his bottom lip and I felt him hesitate. How cute, he has no idea… no idea of the pleasures his body will experience.

"Open your mouth Ed," I whispered against his lips. He awkwardly opened his mouth and I plunged my tongue inside, twisting around his in a one sided dance. He slowly started mimicking my tongue's movement and soon he was playing with mine energetically. If everything goes like that then tonight promises to be quite enjoyable. His legs slid on either side of my hips and his hands were starting to desperately cling to my uniform. I sat up abruptly and he gave a little whine when I broke away.

"Don't worry. I thought we would move this to the bedroom is all," I chuckled and stood, sweeping him in my arms at the same time.

"I can walk you know," He growled.

"I know, but I wanted to," I said. I didn't expect him to be so heavy though. It's true he's not that short anymore, though he's still touchy about his height, but it must be his automail. I dropped him on the bed a little rougher than I had intended and gave my arms a little shake. He scowled at me.

"Heaver than I thought," I said a little sheepishly. I crawled slowly on the bed and over him, his scowl disappeared in favor of a more lustful look. Hands ran their way up my chest and I found his boldness unsurprising as my jacket slid off of my shoulders. He was really starting to get the hang of this. I found myself insanely glad Ed doesn't wear his old red and black outfit anymore. His simple black button up shirt and slacks will be much easier to get off.

I halted his progress on my shirt and made him stretch out on the bed under me. I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly and he watched my progress with intense eyes. I knew that look, he was studying. Only Ed would study how to have sex. Well if he's studying from me… I should teach him how to do it right. I bent and kissed his neck just under his ear and I heard his breathing hitch. I trailed down and placed kisses on the newly exposed flesh with every button I undid. As I got lower I noticed something I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. Ed was built like a tank. Apparently it wasn't just the automail that made him so heavy.

I pushed the fabric aside revealing his muscular torso. I trailed my fingers up his stomach and then started rubbing and lightly twisting a nipple. His reaction was instant and quite delicious. He gave I whimper of need and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down. I ducked down and took his other nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and rolling it gently in my teeth. He let out a real moan this time, the sound made heat shoot to my groin.

I found myself getting flipped over and suddenly Ed was everywhere. He nibbled and sucked on my neck, his hips started… moving. He ground into my hips sporadically and I felt his need rubbing against my own hardening cock. He moved down and started copying my motions on my nipples. This feels amazing and all but I have different plans. Ed asked me to show him what it feels like to be loved, and I'm going to do just that.

"Ed," I said but it came out as a half moan.

"Mmm," he hummed, his mouth still working wetly over my nipples. I flipped us again and ground my hips into his again for good measure causing him to gasp.

"I just want you to enjoy this, ok?" I whispered and he nodded quickly. I claimed his mouth again and slowly started working on his pants. I freed his fully hardened cock and he gave a shiver as the cold air swept across it. I quickly dropped down and let my breath brush across him before I took him in my mouth.

"Ah!" he cried in surprise at the sensations I was presenting to him. I took more in and I felt his fingers wrap in my hair. I swirled my tongue around him and put my hands on his hips so he wouldn't buck too roughly. He seemed thoroughly distracted so I trailed my fingers down to his entrance. Then I paused. Lube. We need lube.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked breathily as I pulled away from him completely.

"Sorry, I just need you to wait there," I said and slid off the bed.

"Are you serious?" he growled.

"I am," I said simply. I practically ran to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. I grabbed the container I was looking for and booked it back to the bedroom. Ed was actually waiting patiently, I took a second to let myself be surprised before I crawled back to him. As an apology I put him in my mouth again and popped the lid on the container. I dipped my fingers into the butter and slowly worked a finger in his entrance. Ed gave a whine.

"Ed, this will be a little uncomfortable, even hurt a little, but I need you to stay relaxed and trust me. Can you do that?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he replied so I worked a second one in and started scissoring them. He bit his lip but other than that didn't show any discomfort. I watched his face carefully as I added a third, he gave a wince but that was it. Of course this is Ed we're talking about. He is no stranger to pain. Once I felt that he was as prepared as I could make him I took out my fingers and was pleased to hear the whimper of protest. I quickly pushed my pants around my knees and grabbed a scoop of butter and rubbed it along my length, I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed lightly forward. I leaned down and started working my mouth over his neck again. My tip was easily enveloped by his silky warmth and I had to force myself not to just plunge in. Ed had other ideas.

"Put it all the way in then wait," He gritted out. I guess if that's what he wants… I pushed all the way in and he threw his hand over his mouth. I froze, waiting for his go ahead. It seemed like an eternity.

"Ok. It's fine," he whispered. I slowly pulled out then thrust back in, he gave another moan. I never imagined Ed would make these noises for me, or that they would affect me so much.

"Harder," he moaned. I was happy to comply. I thrust in and out of his warmth faster and altered my angle. On the next thrust Ed cried out and I realized I hit the spot. I angled myself so I would hit that spot every time for him. I wrapped my hand around his cock and pumped him in time with my thrusts. His breathing was ragged and his face was bright red, it was quite an awe inspiring sight. Sweat was starting to lightly drip down our bodies as our bodies twined together.

"Roy," he moaned in my ear and I felt warmth erupt over our stomachs. My name on his lips, oh god it sounded good. I fired a single shot into him and collapsed forward into his arms.

"Ed," I sighed and his arms tightened around me. I pulled out of him and rolled us to the side. He nestled against my chest and started drifting of quickly.

"Did I tire you out?" I asked amusedly.

"Shut up," He mumbled. There was a pause before he spoke again. "And thank you."

"Any time," I replied softly and pressed a kiss into his hair. Yes, I left the door open for a repeat of this night. Hopefully he'll take me up on that.

* * *

(A/N): This fic got pretty popular so I went back and added the Lyrics of the song that inspired me to write this. Human Touch by Bruce Springsteen. I would highly suggest listening to it. AND I fixed some names that I spelled wrong, my bad.


End file.
